The Silver Lion
by PerezLycan
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Chuuta Kokonose have always intertwined. One for the other. The sky to the stars. Silver to gold. To reject the Vongola, to accept it. A skater along the skyscrapers, the other a Varia elite in the alley shadows. TsunaXChrome love hate relationship. Rated for violence, language and lewdness. Adult Mafia fic. Eventual M. RWBY and Eldlive character crossovers
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the new adventure story I'm writing guys! I hope you enjoy. It will have a slight harem style to it, but mostly focuse on plot and drama. It will have a few crossover characters, mostly because I can't write OCs to save my life. I hope you enjoy. Plz fav, follow or leave a review. Any motivation or feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 _1_

The no good kid of Namimori vanishes

"Good luck Tsunayoshi." Ieyasu waved along side his mother.

He ran down the street of Namimori. "Fuck, I can't be late. Uncle's gonna kill me!" He cringed and huffed, at full speed. He kicked off a lightpost and activated a flame coating under the soles of his orange shoes. He glided along a wall, drifting over the busy folk below him.

He woke up late, without a wink of sleep today. Almost every day in his life, he hated waking up with the sun. But today, he didn't. He gritted his teeth. It was because of Mimi-san(Eldlive). She threw a fit last night.

He tripped, entering the train before the doors closed. It was quiet and empty. Maybe a few other passengers minding their business.

He shrugged his useless nature away and stood. He caught the voice of a girl giggling at his slip up.

He ignored it. He sat at a lone two seater, leaning on the window. The train began to head for the mountains, quite aways.

He dropped his orange duffle bag to the empty seat next to him. He was in a black button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. Brown cargo pants. His signature headphones with 27 over his ears, blaring music. His eyes gazed at the view of valleys.

His eyes were confused and worried. 'Mimi-san? Why?' He couldn't shake away the emotions in her words. He always wanted to hear them from her. He never knew she wanted to say them, until she did.

He ruffled his bushy brown mane. "What am I going to do?" He focused on the words she yelled at him. 'I'll definitely see you again Mimi...' He gulped and promised he would confess to her when they reunited. He also felt the same way for her, but she was drunk yesterday, it would of been wrong to act with her vulnerable.

"About what?" The same teenager that laughed eariler, shrugged his bag back to him. She sat besides him. Indulging herself.

'Sh-She's invading my personal space!' "D-Do you mind? I'd rather be alone." Tsuna hugged the duffel bag under his feet. He ignored the red haired stuck up girl and continued to stare at the fleeting city.

"Nani?" She crossed her arms, raising her head smuggling. "Madigan(Eldlive) didn't say how pathetic you were."

He removed his headphones with hesitated fingers. He shifted his brown eyes to her knowing closed ones. "You know my uncle?"

She nodded with a snobbish style, her nose sticking up. "He likes money almost as much as I do, except he blows through it faster." Only by a little, you shopaholic..

"S-So how do you know me?" Tsuna, the no good kid of Namimori, wasn't skilled at conversations, stuttering was an unwanted habbit of his.

"Im M.M. by the way. You know it's proper to at least ask." Her bratty voice was slightly annoying. She uncrossed her arms, flicking a photo up and down in between her fingers. She grew a teasing smirk. "You were cuter as a kid."

Tsuna paled. It was a picture of him running away from a chihuahua. 'No one will ever let me live that down!' "Hey! G-Give me that!" Tsuna reached over to her side.

She snickered raising her hand and backing away into the isle. "Play nice." She giggled. He slipped off his chair down to the floor infront of her. "You really are a sad excuse of a human, huh?"

Tsuna cringed. It was true, but he was doing his best. He stood and faced her. The train passed through the nice green valley with grey mountains at the edge.

Her teasing smile swayed with her pushed out chest. Side to side. "So you're Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

There was a sinful feeling liking her provocative attitude. Tsuna was no good at this. "Y-Yea." Trying to take a step back to the seats. He lost his nerve.

M.M. was disappointed to find out how whimpy he was, but screwing with him was fun. She was about to plop next to his seat.

The train screeched to a sparking stop. She stumbled in the middle, falling foward. Tsuna landed in between his seat and the one infront of his. His headphones dropped around his neck. He groaned trying to stand back up. M.M. mimicking him.

"Ow, what?" Tsuna shook to his feet, holding a seat for support and rubbing his head.

The doors on both ends of the train car opened.

M.M. scowled. 'They followed me! I thought I was far enough.'

Over the speakerphone was the voice of a gross old man. He desperately laughed menacingly. "Mukuro is disappointed in your betrayal, Girly." He laugh-screeched again after that.

The doors slid shut. One with glasses and a beanie. The other blonde with sharp teeth.

"Hiiee! What's going on?"

M.M. took out her clarinet. 'He really is useless.'

Tsuna scruffled down to his duffel bag, scrounging for his pill case.

* * *

 _"This will activate your dying will. It's an artificial power. Don't trust in it." His uncle tossed the pill case as he left for another mission._

 _"Th-Thanks, Uncle-Madigan."_

 _He glared at his nephew. "It's more of an insurance policy. So your mother doesn't kill me."_

 _A useless cringed kid became a statue of belief. 'H-He doesn't care if I die, but he's scared of mom...'_

* * *

Ken laughed and Chikusa did tricks with his yo-yo.

M.M. had her instrument detached with a chain, acting as nunchucks.

The old man kept talking of her betrayal and all this stuff about how she was going to pay up. Blah, blah, blah, I won't bore you with the details.

She took the Kokuyo gang for all they had and ran with the earnings. Madigan's offer was too good.

"Found it!" He didn't need them for calm dying will(his ability to activate dying will with out flames), but he wasn't a fighter. This fake power came in handy, now that he was taking his first steps inside the mafia world.

He took two pills, unknowingly entering hyper dying will.

Ken lunged for M.M. She was swinging away Chikusa's yo-yos. Distracted.

In a blur. Tsuna did a hand stand on the seat head handle and dropkicked Ken in the jaw.

He hit a window before slumping down.

Tsuna grabbed his duffle bag, slinging it over his neck. "My uncle is waiting for us. We need to get this train moving." He was focused and unfazed.

M.M. was totally fazed by his change. "When did you get so cocky?" Expecting an answer.

Chikusa sweatdropped. Easily ignored.

"Come on this way." Tsuna mumbled, running the opposite direction from Chikusa. "We have to release the brakes."

"Hey wait up, my luggage!" M.M. had a purse and a carry on to take.

...Yup, Chikusa was completely ignored.

He chased after them, with Ken. He had recovered.

They ran past the next trolley cart. "That damn old man!" M.M. yelled, fed up with them.

Tsuna kept a calm focus. "The next door should lead to him."

She huffed with a nod. "Let me handle him." Cracking her nunchuck clarinet.

He glanced back at her.

"What?"

He ignored her rude voice. He shoved her head down and leaped back. He kicked a yo-yo away and forearm blocked a bite. "Aaah!"

Ken was in a cheetah channel, so his speed increased, and he had a vicious grip with his fangs and nails.

M.M. was a second away from insulting him, until she fixed her stumble. She spun on her boots and faced his situation.

"Oi, Why-"

Tsuna kicked Ken in the gut, loosening his bite. He was about to punch his face, but the yo-yo string tangled his wrist, stopping him.

M.M. thought for a moment. She could ditch them all. Abandon the train and skip town again. Stay on the run.

She groaned. "The pay better be worth it!" Before jumping into the fray. She spun her weapon, running to them.

Ken was smacked across the skull. His bite gave way. Tsuna let out a wince, but used the distraction. He grabbed the yo-yo string and swung Chikusa high and around Ken and M.M. He was pretty agile though. Chikusa flung his other yo-yo and it wrapped around M.M's neck. She gasped for air.

Tsuna had to act quick. The whiplash of Chikusa's fall would strangle her.

Hyper intuition.

His hands ignited with skyflames and he used them as heatblades to slice the yo-yo strings, around her neck and his wrist.

A burning twisted double slash in a flash.

M.M. almost cried from the heat radiating from his hands. She inhaled for fresh air. She ripped the string away for her neck.

Chikusa lost his anchor from M.M. and Tsuna. His toys useless. No resistance to his sideways momentum. He crashed out a window of the train.

M.M. used that moment to whip her clarinet across Ken's jaw, smacking him out the same window. The train was halted, but they rolled down the grassy hill the train tracks were built on.

M.M. rested her palms on her knees. Huffing tired breaths.

Hyper dying will Tsuna was staring at his hands. The flames already extinguished. Orange orbs. "H-How did I?"

She finished her rest. She got infront of his face. "Thanks for saving me, but don't get the wrong Idea. The only reason we are allies is because of money. Always bet on the winning horse." She crossed her arms greedily.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. His scratchy voice, "And, that's my uncle, Madigan." Not needing a reply.

"Ah, if you get it. We shouldn't get to buddy buddy." She rose one hand in a warning lecture. She eventually uncrossed her arms. She twirled her weapon in her fingers. "That old man is probably defenseless."

Tsuna felt a vengeful arua. He sighed losing his dying will flame. His brown uselss eyes. He slumped on a seat. "Y-Yea." He winced clutching the forearm that Ken buried his teeth into. M.M. glanced at it.

She glanced at it, but didn't want to acknowledge the cause of it. "I'll get the train moving, Dame-Tsuna. That's what they call you right?"

Tsuna slung his duffle bag off and readjusted the headphones that fell around his neck. "Yea... But it's gonna be different when I come back though."

M.M. left to deal with that old man. He was pleading over the speakers for mercy on his fraile old body.

Tsuna smiled to himsel, ignoring the torture he heard.

He was finally making a change, he wasn't going to come back as a loser. He would become the best _Boss_ for a family.

The train started moving again. M.M. sat next to him.

"Baka, you have to stop the bleeding." She wrapped an emergency gauze around his arm. It looked like a thin white cloth, but with a band-aid feel, closing the wounds.

"Th-Thank you, um M.M. right?" He gave a weak smile. His body felt really strained. Maybe it was the ability of the pills.

She rose an eyebrow. "Not filled with anymore of that bravado?" She teased.

The train with only two passengers, continued along the hillside.

* * *

"Ara?" Kyoko-chan was standing at the front gate of Namimori High. "Tsuna-kun is really late for our first day of School." Y-You are as well Kyoko...

Yamamoto, Ryohei and Hana walked up behind her. It was already lunch period. "Still no luck?" Yamamoto asked. His hands behind his head casually, but he was also worried. Where was Tsuna?

Ryohei grunted before roaring. "Let's go find Sawada to the extreme!"

Hana ignored his loud ruggedness. She felt a little disappointed. She got a new haircut before the school year started. Something in the back of her mind was waiting to see his reaction. "Don't worry. He will show eventually. Tsuna's always off stealing or skating right? He probably forgot about today."

Kyoko-chan nodded with a soft giggle. "Your right Hana, let's go back to class."

His small family went to live their normal life in Namimori. Tsuna vanished that day from their lives. Never knowing when he would come back.


	2. Chapter 2

_2_

 _The crew aboard the sky den_

Tsuna struggled but opened his eyes. He grunted but sat up on the bed he was on. "What happened?" He was in a small brown room of a airship. He knew it was one because he could feel the subtle turbulence.

"You passed out." His uncle, Madigan, was sitting in front of his work table. He was cleaning and polishing his old, but trusty rifle. He was playing his favorite song in his headphones. An old habbit of his.

"Uncle Madigan?" Tsuna sat up on the bed, he clutched his right eye and forehead, trying to massage it. His head was pounding. That empty white dream of his was always there before he woke up. "I did?"

"Yeah for a week straight. That hussie I hired turned out to be decent. She hauled your ass here."

"Why? I felt fine. I don't even remember fainting."

"It's was the pill. Your body isn't conditioned to it."

Tsuna's stomach growled. Madigan dropped his headphones around his neck. "There's food somewhere around the ship." He pointed at the door of his room with the detached barrel of his rifle. "Get out and introduce yourself to the crew. After, meet me in the shooting range."

'H-He's kicking me out.' Tsuna needed nourishment. The meeting other people part, would be a bit tough, especially with out his uncle their to atleast help. 'How would he!'

* * *

Tsuna gazed out a window passing a hallway. "We really are flying." If anything he was trying to find the common areas for a kitchen or a fridge. He was probably just in the captains quarter. The hallway out of his room, directly led to two stairways. Two arrows were on the ceiling, hanging. One pointed up, the other down.

The **_stairway, "To heaven_**." Tsuna mumbled at the words painted on the arrow pointing up. He never understood his uncle's habbits.

The one aimed down, "Everyone else. Screw you guys, leave me alone." Eeh, his uncle actually wrote that. 'Probably a message for anyone who comes to his private quarters. Wait the means me too!'

Tsuna held on to the railing as he walked down the stairs. He could most likely find someone. He swayed a little from fatigue and turbulence. He held onto the railing making it to the last step.

"Oh, look who it is. The so called no good kid of Namimori." M.M. was in his face again. "How dare you fall asleep and make me drag you the rest of the way."

"Hiiee!" Tsuna stumbled back in shock at her outburst. He lost his grip on the railing and his footing. He tumbled foward. M.M. easily side stepped out of the way. He fell face first. M.M. took that opportunity to sit on his back with her legs crossed.

"Now, how do you plan to pay?" She was demanding a fee for her rescue service.

"I'm flat broke..." Tsuna grumbled in pain. He struggled for air and help.

"M.M. come on, get off him." A simple kind voice asked.

Tsuna glanced around the area he was in. It was like a small studio apartment. 'Amazing.' A pool table, a L shaped couch in front of a wall. 'No that's a flat screen!' It also had a small kitchen in the corner. In between the kitchen and what could be called the living room, was a hallway with many doors.

M.M. scowled but agreed. She blew air up at her hair. "Fine. I was only bored anyways. I'll be back for a payment. Da-me-Tsu-na." Sounding out every silybal of his uselss name. Tsuna didn't think it sounded cute at all.

The man who helped him out offered his hand. Tsuna took it whole heartedly. "You hungry? Ren made some pancakes for breakfast. Oh sorry he is another one of our teammates. Well mine, you have your own, but I say as long as we are all working together, who cares right." He scratched his cheek. "Sorry you're confused, huh? Come on." The blonde teen led him to the kitchen where three other people were. One was actually cooking the other two where sitting in the small table.

"Oh I'm Jaune by the way. Jaune Arc. (Rwby)" He introduced the rest of his team in the kitchen. Ren (Rwby) was cooking. Nora(rwby) drooling. Pyrrha (Rwby) was humming peaceful along to nothing.

"Hey you wanna have breakfast with us! Ren is just about done and his pancakes are to die for!" Nora invited Tsuna.

His mouth drooled out the same as her. "Can I really?" They all nodded. His eyes filled with joy. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

"I think it's about time you get to know your team?" Pyrrha encouraged Tsuna.

"But you guys are the best." Tsuna wanted them as a team instead.

"Hey come on, you should give them a chance, it's not like they're murders or thieves..." Nora slowed down realizing they all were exactly that. "I mean don't judge a book by its cover right?" An uneasy chuckle that both Juane and Pyrrha supported. Ren simply ate his pancakes in peace for once.

"I guess so." Tsuna mumbled not really enthusiastic about it.

Juane helped him to his team's living quarters. It was a double door next to the stairs that M.M. walked through.

"Hey guys, this here is Tsuna, the replacement for your team." Juane introduced him to three people playing poker in a shady lit room. The feeling of this room was the opposite of team JNPR's. A small TV on a stand with only white noise. Smoke lingering in the air and bottles over the counter in the kitchen.

M.M. had a grin, currently winning the hand. One of the other two sighed and reshuffled the deck. He didn't dare let M.M. deal. He shifted to the door, Juane and the new guy. He rose his fingers in acknowledging gesture. "Glock(Eldlive) Hey."

The red haired loser who was Tsuna's parallel, and also lost the round, rose his defeated eyes to Tsuna. "H-Hello, Enma. Enma Kozart. Nice to meet you by the way."

Tsuna timidly nodded back the same. "Nice to meet you too."

M.M. smirked. "Want to play a round. Oh we have one more teammate, his name's King. (Eldlive) He usually naps in his room. I don't recommend waking him up. He almost broke this idiot's wrist." She nodded to Enma. I'm turn, he dropped his head with more defeat.

Tsuna nodded at her offer to play. He took a seat across her, Glock on his right, Enma on his left. Juane took his leave. "Oh I got something for you at the armory, come around after you meet with Madigan." Juane added. "It was nice meeting you Tsuna." He waved as he left. Tsuna smiled back. These guys were all pretty nice. His uncle was scary so he assumed they would be too.

'It wasn't the people that were scary. It was the world I unknowingly decided to step in, that was the true monster.'


End file.
